Consequences of a Rainy Night
by Lise Icali
Summary: On a cold and rainy night, an accident happens. A family is shaken. As the family struggles to cope, Yuki must struggle to heal the scars inside of himself, as well as others. Yukiru COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: In the Rain

A/N: Please bear with me you guys, every chapter in this story will be short, but that's just the style of it. Other than that, I certainly hope you enjoy my story, and I look forward to your comments and constructive criticism (If you so choose to give me some.)

Title: Consequences of a Rainy Night  
Chapter: 1 - In the Rain

* * *

It was a cold, dark night. Drops of rain beat against the ground and windows, as people would rush into buildings, holding newspapers over their heads trying vainly to stay dry. Inside, families gathered around a fireplace, trying to stay warm, and mothers told their children stories to scare away the monsters hiding in the shadows. Every so often, a flash of lightning would illuminate the sky, and show a poor stray animal, hiding in a discarded desk in an alley; or a girl. This particular night, a young woman had been forced to work late at her job for some reason or other, and had to walk home. Her escort, a young man about the same age, had been waiting for her to take her home, and in turn had been soaked through every layer of clothing, and splattered with mud every time a truck drove too close to the curb. The two walked close, and paused for a moment when they would pass under shop tarps. 

They were both standing at a corner when their silhouettes flashed again from a bolt of lightning. The girl had just stepped off the curb and began crossing when a loud screech rang though the streets. Two headlights beamed around a corner, and a truck veered off the road.

All the girl saw was a river of red draining into the sewer… and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and input you guys! But, like I said, every chapter is short. The story's already been completely written, and I'm not going to rewrite it just to make it longer.

* * *

When he woke, the boy didn't know where he was. He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he began to understand.

"Look, he woke up!"

"Don't be so loud, you'll upset him."

"Move aside, move aside, let me through!"

As he tried to sit up, a hand firmly pushed him back down.

"Lay down, you need to rest." It was Hatori.

"I was so worried about you, Yu…" said another voice. That was the last thing he heard before he passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

_The boy was thrown backwards, and landed hard on the concrete. Lightning flashed, and a girl fell into the street, her hand landing limply beside her. A stream of red came from under her, and a door slammed shut. Panicked voices were heard, and then shouting. A sharp pain tore through the boy's leg before he felt hands on his shoulders and was lifted up off the ground. _

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. His leg was sore, and when he reached his hand down he felt a cast. Within several seconds, Hatori was at his side, with Shigure and Ayame behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked him.

"What… What happened…?" Yuki heard his own groggy voice.

"You were in an accident." Hatori explained as he took Yuki's pulse. "You broke your ankle, and bruised pretty well all over. Do you remember?"

Yuki saw a pool of red, and a hand fall to the wet ground.

"Toh… Where's Honda-San?" He bolted up and looked at Hatori.. It wasn't until then that he noticed Kisa sitting in the corner, with tears gliding silently down her face. As soon as she met his gaze, she turned away.

"Perhaps we'd better take him to her..?" This was the first thing Ayame had said all day. His voice was uncharacteristically serious, and he sounded worried.

"Yes… Take me to her." Yuki's voice was strained, and he heard the anxiety in it.

The two minutes it took them to get Yuki onto a wheelchair seemed like two eternities to him. The hallway seemed to never end, and at the moment he saw what was awaiting him when it finally did, he wished it hadn't.

Tohru was lying on a bed, and her face looked incredibly peaceful. In fact, she would seem to be only sleeping, until the nurse came up to rearrange her bed sheets. When they were lifted up, all that could be seen was bandages, soaked through with blood.

"I'm sorry, Sohma-Kun," The nurse said when she saw Yuki appear. "Shall I wait to change her bandages until he leaves?" She glanced at Yuki again, then back at Hatori.

"No, they need to be replaced now." Hatori said. Yuki desperately wished he could look away from Tohru, but his eyes were glued to her.

A deep gash ran across her side, with too many stitches to count. Her shoulder was bandaged as well, and when he moved into the room he saw a bandage taped to her left temple.

Yuki felt like a stone was dropped on his stomach, and couldn't breathe. He felt his eyes stinging, but didn't want anyone to see any tears, so he bent his head over.

"..How did that happen?" He looked up at Hatori. "What's wrong with her?"

Hatori sighed. His shoulders dropped a little, and he wheeled Yuki over by the bed. "She was in front of you, that's what the driver said. She was hit first, and much harder. Some of the metal was broken on the front of the truck, and it was what cut Honda-san. Her head hit the pavement rather hard." Hatori paused. "She fell into a coma."

"So… What does that mean…?" Yuki asked, not sure of what to think.

"Well, most comatose patients recover within a few weeks or even days. We just need to keep a watch on her. This cut desperately needs to be taken care of. It damaged some back and rib muscles, so we need to make sure it heals properly."

Yuki didn't know what to think. How could Tohru be like this? Maybe… maybe if he had gone in front of her instead…. Maybe she would only have a broken ankle to deal with. Maybe she would only have a few bruises. Maybe she wouldn't be in a coma.

Yuki felt his eyes stinging again.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts of a Cat

It had been one week since that night. It had to be the night Tohru worked late. It had to be the night it rained. It had to be the night a truck driver couldn't control what he was doing.

Yuki woke up two days later. Tohru didn't. She didn't wake up. Yuki was devastated. He wouldn't leave her bed, even when Hatori tried to make him, telling him he needed to rest more. Comatose, they called it. Didn't matter what the damn thing was called, just as long as she recovered. The house was horrible with just him and Shigure. There was no smile to wake up to, or to come home to. There wasn't any brown hair in bows that could be seen disappearing around a corner. There wasn't… there wasn't happiness.

The happiness was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Over and Over

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and reading my story! I love to know what you think, so keep the input coming!

* * *

Yuki held her hand under his. He had been there for five days and nights with Tohru, and nothing changed. Not the steady beep of the monitor, or the blank white walls, or the horrible sinking feeling trapped inside of him. The bandages were becoming cleaner though. If that was anything good. She wasn't bleeding as much.

_… fell into the street, her hand landing limply beside her._

He must have been staring at her for five minutes without blinking. What was the point? There was a point to not blink. If he never blinked, he would never have to fear closing his eyes, and not finding her there when he opened them.

_… her hand landing limply beside her._

Of course he had to blink.

.._. A stream of red … a door slammed.._

He couldn't stop thinking about that night. For five nights he couldn't sleep at all, and had to keep replaying the scene over and over in his head. It would never stop, just keep playing… over… and over….

..._a girl fell into the street…_

…and over.


	6. Chapter 6: Writer's Block

A/N: Here's another Chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, also!

--------------------

He was at a complete loss of what to do. He couldn't help Kyo, who wouldn't eat and only sat on the roof day after day, hoping for good news.

He sure as hell couldn't help Yuki, nobody could help him.

Except for maybe Tohru.

But where was she? In a hospital bed, fighting for her life, and completely unaware of it. She had no idea how horribly she was hurting everyone.

She was completely unaware.

He held the cigarette between two fingers, just looking at it, then set it down. He stood up, and immediately walked out of the room.

He couldn't write, not today.


	7. Chapter 7: This Time

A/N: Well, School's started up, and I haven't gotten on her much, but here's another chapter now for ya! Thanks for the reviews, you know you want to leave another one!

---------------

It was his sixth day there. He looked at her, waiting for a sign… or something… really… anything….

…_Lightning flashed…_

He needed… to stay awake…

_…hand … beside her…_

He needed… to protect… her…

This time…

This time… he needed to do it right…

This time… he would save her…

…needed… to do it right…

Yuki fell asleep, right then and there, his hand with Tohru's… And his heart.


	8. Chapter 8: And Everything

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews you guys! And Now, Chapter 8.

-------------------------------

The boy was sleeping with girl's hand in his, and his head was tilted to one side.

The monitor beeped. Just like it had been for the past eight days.

And the girl lay there.

Just like she had been. For the past eight days.

And the birds were outside building a nest.

And the children were playing in the parks.

And the sun shone brightly on the world.

And, the girl suddenly gasped, and she shivered.

And then, her eyes opened.


	9. Chapter 9: Tohru

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! I am proud to now introduce you to the final chapter of my story! Enjoy!

--------------------

Tohru opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was him. When she looked down, Yuki was there, holding her hand, sleeping. She didn't really know why she was there, but when she put a hand up to her head, she felt a bandage. And it wasn't until then that she realized why she was in a bed. Or why Yuki was there. Or that her side was throbbing.

..._Two headlights beamed around a corner, and a truck veered off the road…_

A tear slid down Tohru's cheek as she lay her head back on the pillow.

And despite the tear, or maybe even because of it, she smiled.

--Owari--


End file.
